Butter Knife
by Tashilover
Summary: When Yako has a disturbing dream about Neuro, she can't help acting awkward around him. When Neuro picks up on her discomfort, he can't help making it worse.
1. Chapter 1

In dreams, there are certain aspects in our surroundings which we unknowingly choose to ignore. That blue dog having tea at your favorite restaurant. Conversations with a dead relative or celebrity. Places never seen or been before. Unless a person can point out these inaccuracies, we go through the motions of everyday life in a world that is more or less, wrong.

For Yako, pointing out such oddities is becoming more of a challenge to her each day. Ever since she met Neuro, she has seen things that defy the natural laws of physics. Now it wasn't a question if this was a dream. Now it's a question whether or not she has gone insane.

The room was dark. This should have been her first clue. Yako looked around the investigation office, not questioning why she was in the office after hours. Moonlight shined through the open windows and a soft yet cold breeze drifted in.

Instead of pausing to think about this, she crossed the room to where one of the lamps was and flicked it on. A small soldering light barely illuminated the room. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" Yako said into the flat darkness. "Is anybody here?"

"You're late."

Yako twisted around to stare wildly at Neuro. He was sitting at his infamous red desk, his legs propped up and his hands cupped on his stomach. His body, farthest from the lamp, looked nothing more than a shapely shadow against the windows. His eyes were glowing.

"Neuro!" Yako gasped. "You scared me!"

His dark green eyes blinked slowly at her. He says again, "You're late."

"No I'm not," She said indignantly. "I'm…"

She takes a look at the clock and finds she can't focus on the hands. She shakes her head and tries again. The numbers, the clock face itself melts together in a pool of black and white. For many, it's impossible to read in their dreams. But for whatever reason, Yako pulls a time out of this pool. "It's only three. I'm not late."

She turns to look back at Neuro and finds he is not at his desk anymore. "Neuro…?"

She jumps when an arm from behind curls around her shoulders and another across her waist. A cold gloved hand cups her face as warm breath tickles her ear. "You smell of a mystery…"

Yako's heart began to race at Neuro's sudden intimate contact. By now, he should have body slammed her into the ground or twisted her head until she heard her neck snap. This was new. This was different. And Yako couldn't decide if she should like this new non-hurting Neuro… or be afraid.

"Mystery?" She said, very aware of how _close _he was. "I-I don't understand."

From the corner of her eye, she could see him smile. His pointed teeth practically glowed in this twilight and it made Yako shiver in response.

"Do you know what I do to mysteries?" He asked her, letting his long fingers to slowly caress the side of her face.

Yako flinched as she felt his other hand snaked in underneath her pale pink school sweater. She licked her lips, trying to ignore this hand. "You… eat them..."

She gasped as said hand suddenly cupped her breast.

"That's right Yako," Neuro spoke calmly as if he was completely unaware of what he was doing. "_I_ _eat them…"_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Yako woke with a start. She sat straight up in her bed, her arms instinctively wrapping around herself. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in her bed, at home, and fully dressed.

"Calm down Yako," She told herself even though she couldn't bring her body to obey it. Her heart was beating wildly in her ear and certain parts of her body were still tingling.

She took a glance at the clock on her night stand, and queerly enough, found it was three in the morning. Three-thirty, but three nonetheless.

Not wishing to sleep anymore, Yako flung off her blankets and got to her feet. Her still sleepy body protested at the movement by locking up joints and tensing muscles. Yako groaned at this and limped her way towards the bathroom.

Once there, she turned on the cold water full blast and doused her face in it. It felt good.

She turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror.

_What the hell was that about?_

She could still feel his hands on her. The pressure on her back, his lips on her ear, his hand on her-

What would have happen has she _not _woken up at that moment?

Yako was no ignorant creature. She knew what sex was. But words like, 'clitoris' and 'orgasm' were lost on her. She didn't understand anything beyond the baby making steps; so this dream, this odd feeling she felt deep inside her was new territory. She didn't understand it and wasn't sure if she wanted to understand it. Because, for the life of her, it was _Neuro._

Of anybody she could have dreamed about, why him? Why not dream about Hiro Obana, the cute captain of the baseball team? Or even Mr. Miyazaki, her handsome homeroom teacher?

Instead, it was about Neuro, her boss. Neuro, the demon. Neuro, who spends every minute he's with her abusing her and calling her names. Her elbow still hurts from that arm lock he placed her in yesterday.

Yako sat tiredly on the toilet seat with a sigh. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down, but now she was past the point of overreacting. It was just that: a dream. There is no hidden metaphor in it, no dark secret to explore. It wasn't real.

Still the phantom feelings lingered.

Yako huffed and got up. There was a whole tub of strawberry ice cream in the freezer with her name on it. Pushing Neuro and his violating hands to the back of her mind, Yako left the bathroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Did I make anyone feel uncomfortable? Trust me, I will not make the real Neuro OCC. Yako, a little, but not Neuro. To do that is unforgivable.

Hope you enjoyed it! Anyhoo, R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Yako stared quietly at the door in front of her.

There was a huge difference from last night and today. Last night, Yako was sleepy, slightly sedated, and she quietly brushed the effects of the dream away with one hand. That was last night.

This morning however, she awoke with one simple truth: She was going have to meet Neuro later on that afternoon. And this was a guy you cannot keep secrets from. If he wanted to know what color panties she was wearing, he would passively-aggressively torture her until she told him, or grab her by the ankles, flip her over and find out himself. Either way, he always finds the truth.

And so, here she was; hesitating to go inside the Investigation office. Hesitating because she knew if she let one hint of that dream slip, Neuro would pounce on her. Literally.

She was already five minutes late because of this hesitation. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Yako opened the door and with a smile said, "Hello everyone!"

The first (and last) thing she saw was Neuro leaping into the air and twisting out a helicopter kick. Yako caught the scent of fine leather before it slammed into her jaw. The poor girl flew across the room before crashing into the office bathroom.

Even Akane had to wince as Yako's form exploded on impact and the door to the bathroom involuntarily closed. Neuro landed gracefully with a smug look on his face. He paused, obviously waiting for something.

_FLUSH! _Came from behind the closed door.

Neuro, with that shit-eating grin plastered on his face, quietly sat back down behind his giant crimson desk. A moment later, a disheveled toilet paper covered Yako stumbled out of the bathroom. With bacterial soap dripping down her back, she cried out, "Why did you do that for!"

"Don't be late next time," Neuro tells her simply.

"I was only five minutes late!"

"That's five minutes too long."

Yako doesn't even know why she bothers arguing. Taking a moment for herself, she slips her arms into her soap ruined sweater and pulls it over her head. Underneath she still has on her short-sleeve school shirt. Looking at her poor ruined sweater and grimacing, she didn't notice Neuro's dark form looming over her.

Two hands slapped upon her shoulders and she was spun around to face him. Teeth baring, eyes shining, he descended upon her like a an owl upon its prey. With a deep seated growl he said, "I didn't notice before because it was so faint…you smell of a mystery…"

Yako felt her heart stop. Mind reeling back to that dream, back to that…_vision _of the future, she panicked.

In a scant second of overwrought emotions flying through her, she threw off Neuro's hands and smacked him across the face.

Stunned silence.

Neuro has been stabbed, shot, beaten, and blown up, so of course a small slap from an a hundred pound girl isn't going to hurt him. It just surprised the hell out of him that his slave would dare to do so.

For Yako, she knew at that moment she was going to die.

People who were crossing the street at that time, looked up to the sky as they heard some sort of screaming off in the distance. Was it a bird? A plane?

Inside, one can only guess what had happened. Somehow, Neuro found a way to stuff poor Yako into the cushions of the couch. The girl struggled to unzip her way out.

Dusting his hands free from that insidious deed, Neuro said, "I'll let this mystery slide for now Yako. It's too small for me to enjoy, so I'll let it fester and grow until it becomes something more appealing."

Yako ripped her way out of the cushion, gasping for breath. She heard what he said. And she was right- there was no way she was going to hide this from him. He was going to find out one way or another.

She felt her cheeks burn from shame and embarrassment. She should invest in an online diary.

"Collect yourself louse," Neuro told her. "A much bigger mystery is about to enter our office."

As if on cue, the door to the office swung open and a girl walked inside. Yako, still struggling to kick the cover off of her, saw this particular girl was wearing the same required footwear as her. Lifting her head to peek over the coffee table, the girl standing hesitantly near the door wore the same school outfit as hers. Not a classmate, but a fellow peer.

"Hello," The pretty brunette spoke slowly. "I am looking for Yako Katsuragi…is she here?"

Neuro pointed to the table. "Sensei was busy inspecting the carpet for dirt. She says she wants to clean the whole office later today."

Great. Now Neuro had her on cleaning duty.

The girl crossed the room and politely squatted in front of Yako. She pulled out a photo and held it out for her to see. It was a picture of a boy. He had light brown hair, brown eyes and a toothy cocky grin.

"This is my brother," The girl explained. "And I think he's been murdered."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The girl introduced herself as Rika Kanan, a sophomore at Yako's high school. Her brother, Gin, a senior. According to the police files Rika handed to Yako, Gin left school one day and never came home. People simply assumed he ran away. After a month of extensive searches and with no body, the case was dropped and Gin was labeled as a 'runaway.'

After the awkward formalities were done, Yako politely sat Rika down on the couch and offered her a cup of tea. Rika declined, very anxious to tell her tale.

"My brother worked at the _Dante _almost every single night-"

"I'm sorry," Yako winced, feeling guilty because she had to interrupt. "The what?"

"Dante," Rika said, taken back. "You go to our school, you must know…"

"Um…"

"It's a club," She said, throwing Yako disapproving looks. "A very popular night club. Everyone I know has gone to that club."

Yako tried not to laugh stupidly at herself. Had Rika asked her where she could find the best Italian on this side of Japan, she could give her the name, the address, the menu, its prices and her favorite dishes. Ask her about clubs, and Yako would simply ask, "Soda or sandwiches?"

Sometimes she wonders if she _does _think about food too often.

Rika waved off Yako's ignorance. "Gin loves working there. He gets free drinks, plays around with the music, gets to meet all the girls he wants…then one night he didn't come home," Her eyes welled up with tears. "His boss says he never came in for work, which is a lie! I know he went in that night! I know his boss killed him!"

Neuro slapped the police file on Gin on the table, making both of the girls jump. "Although sensei here is a brilliant investigator, she needs more evidence to call this a murder case other than your gut instinct. If his body was never found, how do you know he was killed, sensei wants to know."

Rika looked down to her hands, grasping them and twisting them nervously. She opened her mouth then closed it. A few tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't have an answer other than that: Her gut told her.

"It's because she's his sister," Yako spoke up. "Who would know better than a sibling? Rika, if you think Gin was murdered, then I believe you."

Rika sobbed into her hands. "Thank you…you're the only one who does…"

Yako threw Neuro a dark glare, telling him to keep his rude comments to himself. The only reason she was here is to play the role of a human being. She can't do that if Neuro keeps playing the role of an arrogant jackass.

Thankfully, the demon got the hint and backed off. This was her element, let her do it.

"But…" Yako gently placed an arm over Rika's shaking form. "What makes you suspicious of Gin's boss?"

"B-because his boss, Li Shiroyama, is a vampire!"

Both investigators resisted the urge to snort. "A vampire?"

"Gin told me. He says he never sees his boss before sunset, he never sees him eat or sleep-"

"Well…that certainly makes him eccentric, but I don't think it makes him a _vampire…"_

Rika flashed angry eyes at her. "You just told me you believed me! He's a vampire! My brother found out Shiroyama was a vampire and that's why he was killed!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Rika had left with a promise from Yako that she'll look into her case, she turned to Neuro. He was already at his computer, silently tapping away.

"Neuro…there really aren't vampires, is there?" Even after all she has seen, she considered the thoughts of vampires, ghosts and goblins as superstitious nonsense. Still, here was a real life demon sitting in front of her; who's to say the characters out of Bram Stroker's novel aren't real?

He scoffed. "There's no such thing. There are certain demons in hell who feed on the blood of humans, but they prefer to rip apart their victims and drink the viscera that pools out."

Yako slapped a hand over her mouth and resisted the urge to gag. _Why _did he have to explain it that way? "What are you looking at?" She asked him after her moment of nausea passed.

"Dante's website. I want to see what time it opens. I am very curious to see what this place looks like."

"So what time do they open? Six? Seven?"

"Eleven."

"Wow, that's late," she commented. Neuro looked up from the computer and gave her his usual schadenfreude grin. She then knew what he meant. "Eh? Neuro I can't come! It's a school night!"

She gave off a squeal as two fingers poked her in irises. "What is that I heard? Is my slave actually saying she cares more about herself than me?"

Yup, this was definitely the real Neuro. The only difference between real world Neuro and dream Neuro is, dream Neuro was more violating.

Rubbing her sore red eyes, Yako moaned, "Perhaps…I could go home and take a nap so I won't be tired when the time comes."

"That's fine," Neuro went back to type on the computer. "Be here by ten-thirty. If you're late…" He left her to fill in the adjective.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Holy crap! I didn't realize so many people would like this! I just wanted to add a little more sexual tension to the Neuro series. I'm glad that's what everybody wants: Sexual tension. (We're all pervs. Admit it.) But thank you all for your kind words! (Much thanks to **estrela jem **for pointing out my embarrassing grammar mistakes. Oh god, I suck!)

Sorry you crazy fan girls, it was just a dream. Otherwise that _would _make Neuro OOC. But there's a reason why the fic is called "Butter Knife." Any guesses?

Geez, you wouldn't believe how many drafts I went through for this second chapter. (I know I'm rambling, it's my fic, be quiet.) First, I wanted the mystery to take place at a stripper bar, but as I wrote it out, I didn't like the way it was going. Then I wrote about Yako, Neuro, and Godai investigating a witch out in the woods. A thousand words into it, I realized I just ripped off the Blair Witch Project. A couple of more failures, I finally landed on this. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, because what you've read here is days of agonizing writing torture.

Anyhoo, R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this so far. But I do have a bit of a warning for my younger readers here. As hinted in my first chapter, I'm going to be hitting upon a few themes that might make ya'll uncomfortable. But since I feel I haven't written anything overly explicit, I feel no need to bump this up to an M rating. But if someone feels I should, please point it out so I may do so.

Anyhoo, R/R!

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_Her hands were not bound with rope or chain, rather, her hands slipped into the stone before it cooled and harden around her wrists. The cold slab of stone which she laid on held no comfort for her. It was cold, rough and she wouldn't be surprised if it was once used in sacrificial ceremonies._

"_What did I tell you; if you disobey me, you'll have to be punished."_

_Yako watched as Neuro paced around the stone, his hands folded behind his back. Behind him was nothing but black. An obscure dimmed light shined on Yako's form, though the source of it is unknown. All she can see is herself and Neuro._

"_So how shall I punish you, slave?" He purred, letting one solitary finger to stroke the slab as he passed. "Shall I whip you? Douse you in ice water? Or leave you here for three days?"_

_Yako pulled on her arms, hoping the stone will suddenly give away and let her hands free. But alas, it was futile. She could still move her legs, but even those movements were restricted. It was too dark to see what held her ankles._

"_Let me go Neuro," She said to him as he stood somewhere above her head."You don't have the right-ah! "_

_She flinches as Neuro suddenly pinches her upper arm. She twists her head just enough to see the beginnings of a yen sized bruise._

"_You don't listen very well…do you?" He walks down past her hips. "I'll say this only one more time. Disobey me, you will be punished. Obey me…and there'll be rewards."_

"_This is ridiculous!" Yako yelled at him. "You can't-ehn!"_

_He pinches her again, this time on her inner thigh. Yako tries to move her legs away but she only has enough length to bend her knees._

_Neuro looks down upon her, his glowing green eyes the only real light in this room. He rests one gloved hand on her knee and in a neural voice speaks once more. "Well Yako? Will you submit?"_

_Yako grits her teeth, feeling another protest rise up in her throat. Knowing this objection would only gain her another pinch (or perhaps, worse) she bitterly bites her lip and keeps quiet._

_Neuro smiles. "Good girl," He coos. His hand moves from her knee to the edge of her shirt. He pulls the shirt up only an inch and says, "That deserves a reward."_

_Leaning over, he only pauses to see if she was watching. _

_Realizing of what he was about to do, she shuts her eyes of the sight. She however, cannot blink out her senses. She tenses ever so slightly as she feels his tongue slowly dip into her navel._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Yako opened her eyes, looked over to her cell phone and moaned out loud.

Just what is it with these dreams? The first one was quite indeed embarrassing, but she felt as long as she didn't dwell on it, Neuro will never find out. She could place that dream to the back of her mind and never think of it ever again.

Except it seems her subconscious refuses to let her forget. It seems her brain has an evil sense of humor.

She shook her head, once again trying to dispel this current dream. Instead of it quietly going away, it fought her by screaming out loud. Images, images of Neuro bending over her were with that sadistic grin stood out like a beam of light. His hand on her knee, his hair scrapping across her stomach, his tongue-

Oh god! Yako could literally feel her cheeks catching on fire. Why, why, why, WHY? Why was this happening to her? If Neuro catches a whiff…

In the midst of clutching her head and rocking back and forth, Yako felt something tap her on the arm. She looked up and saw Akane pointing to the time on her cell phone.

Oh yes…Yako came home to take a nap so she wouldn't be so sleepy for later tonight. She had to meet Neuro in an hour.

She considered not showing up. She knew that wouldn't work. He'll simply come to her house and drag her out by her hair. But what will he do, if he sensed her "mystery" had increased within the hours he last saw her? Will he force her to reveal 'it' to him or would he let this go to grow?

Akane tapped her arm again, this time a little more forceful. _Get ready! _The ponytail flipped. _You don't have much time!_

Yako sighed deeply, and with much seated effort, forced the panicky feelings away. The dream still floated on the edge of her mind, but at least now she could function without turning into a pool of gushing mush.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Akane laid on the edge of the bath tub, her 'tail quietly lapping the water. She seemed happy.

Yako on the other hand, not so much. She washed her hair and her body with such roughness she left red marks all over her skin. She was intent not to think of the dream; to only focus on washing her body. Luckily the water was hot or else Akane might've questioned her why her face was so red.

In a frustrated huff, Yako threw down her beloved pink loofah and leaned back. There was no way avoiding this. She thought maybe, if she resolved this on her own, then the mystery would disappear and Neuro would no longer have to bother her.

She got more comfortable by scooting down low enough to let the ends of her hair to brush against the edge of the water. Why was she dreaming about him so much? Bigger question: why was she dreaming about him in _that _way?

One answer might be because she has spent so much time with him; her mind automatically places him in her dreams. But it still didn't answer her other question. Secretly, did she want him to do those things…?

Her eyes going off to the side, she guessed Neuro was kind of attractive…in a weird abusing way. His looks were certainly unique. He was tall, like a model. His green eyes- very rare for Japanese- stood out more than he realizes. She didn't care much for his odd colored hair and clips, but that was part of his demonic side. Had he been human, he would have probably been in magazines.

And he was kind to her, more or less. Aside from his torturous teasing and kicks to her face, he has never failed in keeping her safe. From getting shot at the onsen to HAL's wrecking ball at the office, he has always made sure she was never deeply harmed. Did that mean he liked her…or did it just mean he didn't want to search for another person as his cover? No…he must care for her in some way. Either as a friend or (in his eyes) as a piece of property he needed to protect.

And it wasn't like she hated these dreams. They were embarrassing, yes, but even amongst the rapid heart pounding, she did feel some amount of pleasure from them.

If anything, this made her feel worse. She hadn't even experienced her first kiss, and yet here she was dreaming about such things. Was she to like these sensations? Wasn't she supposed to feel shameful?

…Can she recreate these sensations? Here? Now?

Her left hand twitched. Then slowly, hesitantly, it went south. Past her stomach, past her belly button, before resting on the edge of her thigh. Without even touching, she already could feel that dimly lit flame growing deep inside. It wanted her to go further. It promised her things.

She pulled the cork out instead.

The water began to drain and Yako stood up. As much as she wanted to experiment, there were two major problems with that. One, Akane's here. Even though the office secretary technically had no eyes, it still felt no difference if an actual person was hovering over her.

And two, Neuro always seems to pop up at the wrong times. She definitely does not want him to appear in the middle of a…'session.'

Standing up, she leaned over to the rack to grab a yellow fluffy towel. And that's when the door to the bathroom unexpectedly swung open.

Yako looked up and saw Godai looking down. Standing behind him was Neuro, who had that sick demonic smirk plastered on his face. For a good five seconds, utter and complete surprise rendered the two humans speechless.

Then they screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yako threw herself to the ground, desperately trying to cover up. It didn't matter, Godai saw everything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Godai yelled, slamming the door to the bathroom.

Even with the door now closed, Yako desperately wrapped towels around herself. From outside of the bathroom, she could hear Godai yelling at Neuro.

"You bastard! You told me she was in her room!"

"Oh, so you wanted to see her naked in her room?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Yako moaned, "Why does my modesty have to be compromised like this?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The streets were deserted except for the occasional lost car. Even the lights of complex apartment buildings were off and the late-night restaurants were closing. The whole seemed to be asleep at that moment and it was hard to figure three people from an investigation office were on their way to a night club.

Only one seemed enthusiastic.

Yako made the quiet effort to walk next to Neuro. As scary as the thought he might notice her mystery has grown, it was worse for her, to walk next to Godai. Neither had spoken a word to each other since they left the house. They rather keep it that way.

"You're dressed rather fancy."

It took Yako a second to realize Neuro was talking to her. "Oh…well, we are going to a club," She wore a long sleeved pale blue blouse with a long black skirt and black boots to match. "If I dress casual, I'll stand out," She paused. "Why? Do you like it?"

Her recent thoughts still hovering near, Yako prayed to every god her cheeks were pale as Neuro cast one eye over her. She expected him to call her 'ugly' or some other demeaning insult. Instead, he shrugged.

That was probably the closest thing to a compliment she was going to get out of him.

"Standing out…" Neuro continued. "Do you think I might stand out?"

Was he asking _her _for fashion advice? No…he probably just wondered if his appearance will bring unnecessary attention.

He was, however, giving Yako a chance to look at him without the threat of retaliation.

"Um…" She cocked her head, eyeing him over. Should she tell him his unusual height and looks made him stand out anyways? He might not appreciate that. "Your suit is fine, but since this is a night club, the color may not work. Maybe a darker blue or deep red like Godai's shirt-" She stopped short, feeling Godai's evil eyes on her back.

"Hmm…" Neuro looked over himself. "You may be right for once louse. Perhaps I need to change."

Had Yako blinked, she would have missed it. Starting from Neuro's pants leg, his blue suit suddenly dissolved and gave way to black. Even his diamond dawned scarf became a darker shade of grey. His suit didn't change, only the color.

Yako was actually quite stunned. She was used to seeing Neuro in his signature color. To see him in complete black gave him a whole different look she was not ready for.

"Well?" He said, striking a pose.

"Oh…um…you look nice…" She turned her head away.

"Better than Godai?"

"Yes," She said without thinking.

He put a hand next to his mouth. "Hear that Godai? Yako says you're ugly!"

"GO TO HELL, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They heard the club long before they saw it. The pounding music and static noise of people talking rose to the air like steam. When the three rounded the last corner, they were greeted by the sight of countless people.

The club itself looked smaller than Yako thought. Large English words spelled out the word "Dante" in deep red neon. The line to get inside the club was already fifty feet long and growing. Even a blind person could see there was no way they were getting in that night.

Yako was relieved. "Oh Neuro, it looks like we can't go in. Maybe on Satur- Neuro? Where are you going?"

Ignoring the stares from the waiting patrons, Neuro went straight to the door entrance. The big burly bouncer in front blocked his path. "Sir, you're going to have to wait in line like everyone else."

Neuro grinned and locked eyes with the man.

The bouncer who looks like he could crush a car with his bare hands, suddenly screamed like a little girl. He took off running down the street, his arms wailing as if he was fighting off some invisible foe. Everybody else in line took an immediate step back. Neuro politely motioned Yako and Godai over.

Yako tried to hide her face from the dozens of eyes staring at her as she walked inside.

Loud blasting music met her ears and she quickly clapped her hands over them. Flashing lights blinded her and the vibrating floors shook her to the core. A young woman dressed in flamboyant purple clothing and face makeup greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Dante!" She handed a card over to each of them. "Here is your one free drink card and I hope you enjoy your night!"

Yako could see why the club was called "Dante." Most likely themed after Dante's Inferno, there were images of hell everywhere. Skeletons were hung in torturous forms from the ceiling, the floor were painted in twisted silver and black swirls, the walls had chains and scenes of witch burnings on them and almost everyone in the club was dressed like the woman in the front.

Yako felt overdressed.

"All right!" Godai yelled, clearly pumped. "This place is awesome! I'll see you guys in two hours."

Godai turned towards the dance floor. He didn't see Neuro's foot till it was too late.

His head made an awesome noise as it struck the floor. Neuro reached down and lifted the unconscious slave by his shirt. "Here," He shoved the drink cards into Yako's hands. "Get whatever you want. We're going to find a table." He left her, dragging Godai's body away.

It took some time for Yako to make her way towards the bar. She had to literally shove her way through the dancing crowds and avoid becoming violently sick from all the flashing lights in her face. She even felt a few offending hands brush against her butt.

Once at the bar, a man dressed like the Phantom of the Opera came over to take her order. "Hello little lady, how may I help you?"

"Um…" Yako looked over the long drink list written in ultraviolet chalk. Even though Neuro said she could get anything she wanted, it still didn't feel right to use his and Godai's cards for herself. "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"That's easy, the house special: Crimson Bloody Mary."

"Oh, is that the drink made out of tomato juice and celery?"

The Phantom laughed. "No, that's a Bloody Mary. _Ours _is the Crimson Bloody Mary."

Yako frowned. "What's the difference?"

He gave her a wicked grin. "Ours is made out of actual blood."

Yako remembered what Neuro told her of hell's version of vampires. She had to hang onto the edge of the bar to hold herself up.

Seeing Yako's sick face, the Phantom continued, "No, no, not human blood…cow's blood. It's just animal blood. Perfectly legal."

That made her feel a little better. Still, for herself, she ordered a lemonade. For Godai, she wasn't sure what he would like and she was too young to order alcohol, so she got him an ice coffee. For Neuro, the house special.

Before leaving to go to the tables, Yako had to ask, "Hey…do you know an employee by the name of Gin Kanan?"

The Phantom shook his head. "I've only been working here for the past two weeks, so I'm still a little fuzzy on names. Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ah, no…just a friend. I just wondered if he was working tonight."

"Well, if I hear mention of him, I'll tell him his cute friend is looking for him."

"Thanks."

With all three drinks on a tray, Yako made her way towards the tables. She knew Neuro didn't eat human food, but perhaps he might like a real blood drink.

She found the two occupying one of only ten tables. She wondered briefly how they could have found an empty table in a place as packed as this and remembered what Neuro had done to the bouncer outside.

That would explain why the other tables nearby were strangely empty.

She set the tray down quietly, noticing Godai was making an effort not to look at her, Neuro, or the dancers on the floor. His eyes only focused on the horrible painting of a man in a guillotine. "Here," Yako passed over the coffee to him. "I got you an ice coffee."

Godai mutely snatched the drink away from her, muttering out a short "Thanks." Instead of drinking it, he placed it on his forehead.

Yako noted Neuro was also not looking at her, but silently watching the dancers. He seemed almost amused, but there was a certain bored expression on his face. Did he want to dance? "You see something you like, Neuro?"

"Not really," He said, leaning back in his chair. "The erratic flashing, the smell of sweat, the intense body heat…it reminds me of hell."

Unspoken words: _Of home._

Yako smiled softly. No wonder he was so intent on coming tonight. This place reminded him of hell, of his home. As disgusting as it was to think that, she still found it cute to realize he was homesick.

"It reminds me of the mating ritual of the spawn worm. The size of a school bus, the worms prefer to mate over freshly pile corpses and blood pools. They would erratically flip over, sending limbs to fly all over the place."

Yako sank into her chair. Why does she bother asking? "Here," She pushed the Crimson Bloody Mary over to him.

He didn't touch it. "I told you you can have it. I don't drink human drinks."

"It's not just any drink, it's made out of cow's blood. I would think you'd like something like that. Just try it."

To her surprise, he picked it up. She thought he would throw it in her face.

He sniffed it, frowned, and just when Yako thought he would drink it, he suddenly threw it over his shoulder.

The blood splattered all down the back of the dancer nearest to them. The dancer, a man dressed like a character from A Clockwork's Orange, yelled, "What the fuck?" He turned around, his eyes dangerously flashing over them and demanded, "Who threw that!"

Neuro, ever the truthful one, pointed at Godai.

The dancer suddenly launched himself at the unsuspecting Godai, knocking him over. Neuro grabbed Yako and pulled her up away from the fight. Godai was able to push back the dancer and with a deep seated (happy) growl, threw himself into the crowd.

Almost immediately there was a riot. People were punching others, kicking, throwing, breaking stuff. His hand still on her arm, Neuro dragged Yako through the chaos. He then threw her suddenly over the bar before jumping over himself.

"Neuro!" Yako yelled over the screaming and fighting. "Why did you do that for?"

"Right now, the employees are too busy trying to stop the fight. This is our only chance to look in the back without detection. By now, the police have already been called. That gives us roughly fifteen minutes to look."

Without another word, he went into the back of bar where only the employees were allowed. Yako passed the Phantom who huddled shaking in a corner. He didn't see them.

The back, thankfully, was devoid of demonic images. It instead, resembled a modern silver kitchen. Sinks against the walls, an ice machine against another, a freezer down the hall, and several collapsible shelves 

held glasses and various cleaning supplies. The noise of the riot far behind them, when Yako spoke, her voice sounded very loud to her. "What are we looking for?"

"Gin," Neuro told her.

Yako gulped. "You mean…his body? You think it's here?"

"Possibly," He said as he opened one of the larger free standing refrigerators. "If he was killed here, then it's very likely his body is still here."

She shuddered at the thought of opening the ice machine and seeing his frozen corpse there. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute Neuro, even if a body was here, surely one of the other employees might have notice it. Not all of them can be labeled as accomplices."

Neuro paused midway from opening the freezer door. "Hmm…you have a point. So where can a person hide a body without alerting others?" He clapped his hands in revelation. "The office of the boss."

Out of nowhere, a flash of light illuminated on the two investigators, forcing Yako to hold up a hand to shield her eyes.

"Who are you people and what hell are you doing back here?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When I wrote the first dream, that was just an attention grabber to hook you guys in. But I found writing these scenes are just too much fun not to write. They're also kinda hard to write because how can I make them exciting without being crude? How can I make each one different yet the end result the same? Hee. It's too much fun.

**Anurila: **I've heard of that song, but I never actually listened to the lyrics. So I looked them up. And, OMG! You are so right! Though really, because it's Neuro, the background music should be something much darker. (Hee!) And if you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to say it! (And I do mean 'slap' of stone. Don't ever doubt my writing prowess!)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The light was taken away and Yako blinked furiously trying to calm her sudden iris retraction. Her vision cleared and she got a better look at the man standing in front of her.

Holding the flashlight in one hand, the bouncing light illuminated his face quite nicely. Anybody could see he was quite handsome. Dark black hair, well pronounced jaw, and eyes that shone even in this poor light. Unlike other people Yako has seen tonight, this man wore a nice tailored black suit. "Who are you people?" He demanded.

Yako quickly thought up a lie. "I'm sorry. Because of the riot, we couldn't get to the exit doors and came in here to escape the fighting."

The light turned off. "Is that so?" He sounded like he didn't believe them.

"Of course we did," Neuro stepped up next to Yako, using his pleasant voice. "Why else would we be back here?"

"To steal things," The man growled. "Is there a reason for you two to be sneaking around my freezer?"

"Looking for an exit," Neuro shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This place is very confusing."

The man pointed somewhere near the cabinets. "The exit is thataway. Leave or else I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

Too bad his looks don't match his attitude. Yako gazed at Neuro, wondering if he had a plan. He shook his head at her, motioning her to follow him to the exit. She guessed he either didn't have a plan or he was already satisfied with his search of the backroom.

She felt the stare of the dark man on her back as she left. As upset as she was unable to gain any information for Rika, she was glad to leave. He gave her a chill she didn't like.

The riot somehow found its way onto the streets. Yako gave out a short scream as a bleeding man stumbled past her. Others like him followed, dragging their bruised and broken bodies into the alleys and away from the fight. Police sirens filled the air and upon hearing it, people scattered.

Neuro smashed Yako into the side of a building to avoid being trampled. Both men and women ran past them, clutching broken arms and bloody noses. One person fell at Neuro's feet, his shirt covered in blood and his arms covered in bruises.

"Slave!" Neuro said happily as though seeing a friend for the first time in years. "Good job on distracting the employees!"

Godai, supporting a blacken eye and busted lip, lifted his head and said, "Uh?"

"Come!" Neuro grabbed him by the neck. "Let us leave before the police come!"

Yako came up next to him. "What's up Neuro? Did that guy intimidate you?"

Neuro elbowed her in the face. "Don't be silly. If you didn't notice, that was the owner, Li Shiroyama."

"Shiroyama?" Yako said through her pain filled hands. "That was him?"

"Had we dropped any hints about investigating him, he would get rid of the evidence. With him hanging around in the back, I may be forced to use my Evil Canceller just to look around."

"Yeah, that was strange of him…"

Neuro paused to look at her. "What was that?"

"Didn't you find it odd, instead of looking out for his employees and customers during the riot, he was busy making sure no one was ransacking the back? I mean, all the alcohol was up front at the bar. Why go to the back?"

Neuro mused this over. "Hmmm…"

Yako looked at her watch. 1:23. "Geez," She moaned. "I have to get up in five hours…Neuro, can I go home now?"

Still dragging the half-conscious Godai, Neuro waved her off. "Go. Do whatever you want."

She didn't need to be told twice. She turned to leave when Neuro's silky voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't think I hadn't notice Yako," He said to her back. "If your mystery grows like this one more time, I will eat it…enjoy your night."

When she twisted around to look at him, the demon was gone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

There were no dreams for her that night. Once she got home, she stripped herself of her clothing (found her blouse covered in blood) and fell into bed exhausted. She awoke to Akane's gentle prodding, telling her it was time to wake up for school.

"Yako, you look like shit," Kanae commented, eyeing her friend. "What's up?"

Yako moaned into her hands, shaking her head. She mumbled, "Didn't sleep well…"

"Really? Why not?"

_Oh, a million things, _Yako's mind rattled off sarcastically. _First of all, I'm investigating the possible murder of one of our fellow students. Except, there's no body, no weapon, no evidence and no idea of what to do next. Then I woke up this morning to find I have blood in my hair and underneath my fingernails! I haven't eaten anything in the past ten hours because I have images of mating maggots dancing in my head- and to top it all off, I keep having erotic dreams about my boss!_

"Bad dreams."

Kanae frowned at this. She placed her sandwich down, slapped her hands free of crumbs and said, "You're having nightmares? About what?"

Yako lifted her head and looked around the room cautiously. In a low tone, she asks, "Can you keep quiet about this?"

Kanae eagerly moved in closer. "Of course."

Yako took in a couple of deep breaths. "They're not nightmares…they're…ah…erotic dreams…"

Kanae had to stifle a girlish giggle. "That's it?"

"_That's it?" _Yako repeated in a squeaky voice. "I'm a little more than disturbed by them Kanae!"

"Calm down. To be honest, I'm actually relieved to know you're capable of having sex dreams. I was afraid your nightmare involved food somehow. Sex dreams are normal Yako. There's no need to be embarrassed by them."

Yako's cheeks began to turn red. "It's not the dreams I'm embarrassed about…it's…the person who's in them…"

"Oh?" Kanae said in a more exciting tone. "Who is it? Is it Kyo, the cute captain of the kendo club?"

"It's…my assistant."

Her friend frowned. "The one with the crazy eyes?"

She meant Godai. "The other one."

"Oh, that's much better," Seeing the startled look on Yako's face, Kanae went on to explain. "What's the big deal? He's cute."

"He's my _assistant. _It's…wrong to be having dreams about him like that!"

"Why? They're just dreams. They're not real. There shouldn't be a problem unless-"

Kanae broke out into a wicked smile.

"- Unless you _like _him…"

Yako's eyes grew wide and fearful. She then shook her head. "No, that's not possible."

"Why not? He's cute, he's nice to you-"

"He's not that nice," Yako muttered under her breath.

"And besides, you chose him for a reason. And I know he likes you."

Yako's eyes, if possible, grew even wider. "Really? How do you know?"

"That time when I went your office, I saw he kept staring at you. Every word you spoke, every gesture you did, he saw."

Yako frowned at this new information. She didn't have the heart to tell her friend that Neuro is borderline insane. All his staring can be simply explained as his morbid fascination of causing Yako pain. Kanae mistook that staring as silent affection.

Kanae noticed the silence. As much as she teases, she really does care about her friend. "Look Yako, even if you don't have feelings for your assistant, the dream doesn't mean you do. Plus…your assistant's been with you since you started, right? So why are you upset that you're dreaming about someone you trust, someone you know you can lean on?"

Yako has never really thought about it that way. Because it's true; she does trust Neuro. He has never lied to her- ever. He's held a few truths from her, but he has never lied to her. And she also knew if she was in trouble, Neuro will always be there to back her up. (Or throw her into the fray, depending on his mood.)

"That actually makes me feel better," Yako said. It was the truth. "Thanks Kanae."

"No problem," She smiled. "So are you going to tell me what goes on in these dreams?"

"No."

"Tease."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Yako felt better about the dreams after talking to Kanae. She no longer felt embarrassed about them, confused or shamed. They were just that: dreams. Nothing more and nothing less.

Maybe now Neuro can get off her back about it.

She wasn't late to the office today. So she was confident Neuro wasn't going to punish her as soon as she walks in. He'll probably find some other torture to inflict on her, but at least he won't kick her in the face this time.

Still, she opened the door to the office slowly. "Neuro?" She said, cautiously.

"Go home, Yako," Neuro spoke as soon as she walked in. He was sitting behind his desk, staring at what looked to be Godai's bloody shirt. Sure enough, poor Slave number two sat on the couch with an ice bag on his head. He did not look happy.

"Why?" She asked, looking suspiciously at the bloody shirt.

"Because we're going back to the club tonight."

Yako moaned. "I barely got enough sleep as is! …You're not planning another riot, are you?"

"If he does, he better tell me first!" Godai spat out.

Neuro ignored him. "If I'm right- and I always am- I'll solve this mystery tonight. Go home Yako…and don't forget to lock the bathroom door this time."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: There'll be about two more chapters and I'll be done. I wanted to make this a more involved mystery, but alas, I'm lazy. Hope you guys enjoyed this so far.

Anyhoo, R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

It took hours for Yako to fall asleep. Unlike last time in which the girl simply closed her eyes and fell into her REM cycle within seconds; this time around it wasn't so easy. Worried about what was going to happen later that night, worried of the possible dreams she might have, the high school investigator kept tossing and turning aguishly, unable to fall asleep.

By 8:48, Yako finally drowsed off. At 9:30, her cell phone went off.

"Nooo..." The girl moaned, flipping over to her side. She cuddled closer to her pillow, trying to ignore Akane's gentle poking. The ponytail kept sliding it's tip up and down the girl's arm, making her skin tickle and itch.

"Okay, I get it," She groaned, sitting up. "Forget the shower. Luck has it I'll be covered in blood before the night's over."

Akane shakes her 'tail in sympathy. Yako smiled at her disembodied friend, picked up the cell phone and asked, "Akane, what do you think of Neuro?"

_Tap tap tap _went the texting.

_A little strange, but he's a good guy, _She said. _I trust him._

It wasn't exactly the answer Yako was looking for. "Tell me, what does he do when I'm not there?"

_He searches for new mysteries on the internet. He also reads a lot._

"Really? He reads books? Human books?"

_Mystery novels. He never finishes them, though. He always figures it out the criminal before the book ends._

"Hmmm…"

_Why do you ask?_

"I…" She closes her mouth. "I don't know. It's just…I guess it's because I don't really know Neuro. Beyond his need to eat mysteries and his torture of me, I don't know any of his likes or dislikes. Does he like music? Does he like movies?"

_That is something you're going have to ask him yourself._

Yako resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, but will he give me a straight answer?"

_You'll be surprise how much he depends on you. _

"As a cover," She said.

_As a friend, _Akane sharply tapped in. _The only time I've seen him comfortable is around _you.

Yako had to laugh bitterly. "You're telling me when he's bullying me, he's _comfortable?_"

_You're the only one he shares intimate details of his life with. You, he trusts. He enjoys his time with you, even if he doesn't want to admit it._

Yako pulled her knees up her chest and rested her chin on them. Exactly, what is the answer she was looking for? Neuro trusts her. So what? Kanae trusts her. Sasazuka trusts her. Godai, more or less, trusts her.

Yako guesses after a few months, she wanted more than just trust. She wanted to be friends with the demon, not just a slave or public front. Maybe that's what these dreams mean: wanting a more intimate relationship with Neuro the demon.

Akane was prodding her in the arm again.

_Get ready! You don't want to repeat last night's performance, do you? _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She didn't bother to dress nice. If Neuro was going to solve the case tonight, then it's a good idea to wear something she didn't mind getting ruined. A pair of jeans and an old shirt. Not the most attractive outfit, but at least she won't mind if this one gets covered in blood.

Learning from her mistakes, she waited for the demon and Godai on the steps of her porch. She'll be damned if he caught her off guard again.

"You ready?" Godai asked her in his usual foul mood.

She stood. "Yes."

A foot materialized out of nowhere, caught her by her left ankle, and the girl slammed on the ground with a shivering crunch. From high above, she heard her boss lightly speak, "Watch out for those steps!"

This is Neuro comfortable?

Tonight's atmosphere was much different from the previous night. Unlike last time, the air was so thick with tension, you could cut it with a butter knife; nobody spoke this time around. Godai, who never spoke except when to complain, took his place walking in the far back. Yako, who didn't feel like talking, mutely followed Neuro. The demon in question did not speak; only looked excited in anticipation of tonight.

They got to the club in record time. Yako thought because of the riot, people would be hesitant to come. She was wrong. As soon as the florescent lights of Dante's came into view, people by the 

dozens stood waiting in line. Some, bored by the waiting, starting dancing in the streets. A few from what Yako could see, bore bruises and black eyes.

They followed the demon right up to the door, ignoring the yells and insults of the other waiting patrons. When the (new) bouncer placed his hand on Neuro's shoulder to stop him, Neuro slapped his hand on the bouncer's wrist. He twisted the wrist, and the poor bouncer flipped over Neuro's head and fell into the street.

Walking into the club, Godai let himself smile at Neuro's technique. Even Yako had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Welcome to Dante's!" The go-lucky girl greeted them on the inside. "Here are your free drink cards!"

Yako stepped forward to grab them, but amazingly, Neuro was the one who took them. He gave two of them to Yako. "Get whatever you want."

There was still one card in his hand. "What are you getting, Neuro?"

He grinned his toothy grin. "I'm peckish for the Crimson Bloody Mary."

Godai and Yako exchanged looks. They knew what that meant. As they made their way towards the bar, Yako shoved the remaining card drinks into a dancer's hands. The girl noted the Phantom was not the bar keep tonight.

"Hi," A busty red haired girl said softly to Neuro. "What can I get you?"

Neuro returned her smile. "The Crimson Bloody Mary, please."

"Sure thing, honey. We got a fresh supply in just today." She pulled out a wine glass, placed a celery stick in it and poured the blood in slowly. Yako had to swallow to keep her stomach down.

The bar keep turned to the high school girl and her sweet smile disappeared. "You want something?"

_Is that any way to treat a customer? _"No."

"Then step back, please. Other people want to buy drinks."

"I wondered what happened to the Phantom…" Yako muttered sourly as she followed Neuro and Godai through the crowds.

"Well demon?" Godai said as the three stood in a corner. "Are you going to drink that? Because if not, give it to me."

Neuro suddenly smiled so large, Yako almost flinched. The demon tapped his lips in a thoughtful manner then said to himself, "No, no, that's too cruel."

Yako did flinch at his comment. What can be so awful that even _Neuro _finds it cruel?

"This will stay with me," Neuro slipped the wine glass into his coat. Defying all laws of physics, the glass did not spill or made a hump on his coat. He might as well have slipped a business card into his breast pocket."Slave number two," He clapped his hands together. "Riot."

Godai glared at him. Then shrugged and said, "At least this time, it's on my terms." He threw himself into the dancing crowd.

Chaos ensued. Trying to make herself heard over the screaming, Yako yelled, "Neuro, we can't go to the back of the bar again! Li Shiroyama might be there already!"

"We're not going to the bar."

A screaming Yako flew through the air, slamming hard against the door with the words, "Employees Only" printed across it. "Good job, louse," Neuro picked up her limp form off the ground. "Help me find Li Shiroyama's office."

The office was easy to find. Neuro picked the lock and went inside. He went straight for the file cabinet. "Look for any strange receipts. I want to know where he gets his alcohol from."

He wasn't talking to Yako. A thousand little blue spiders crawled out of his ears and went into the massive file cabinet.

Yako turned to Shiroyama's desk. She wigged out for a few seconds. Then something caught her eye. Sitting on the desk were stacks of papers. Curiously, the girl came around to look at them better.

It was medical information on the employees. Some of them had check marks next to their names, others had X's. Now why would bar owner need medical information for? "Neuro, is this what you're looking for?" She showed him the files.

Neuro eyed her with somewhat an impressive look. "Do you understand what this means, Yako?"

She had always suspected but wished it wouldn't be true. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She paled. "Yes."

"Good," He placed the files back to its original spot. "Let's get out of here. The police should be here soon."

"How do you know?"

The wicked grin came back. "Because, I called them."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Even though Yako knew by through their actions, they were putting a murderer behind jail; but she still felt rather bad when she saw the state of Dante's after the rioters were arrested. Tables and chairs were flipped over, broken glass covered the floor, spilled drinks gave the illusion of mirrors were on the ground, and one of the poor skeletons from the ceiling had fallen down. _Why me? _It seemed to scream.

"Officers!" Li Shiroyama yelled to Officer Sasazuka. "Arrest these people! This is the second time these hooligans started a fight inside my club!"

"Calm down," Sasazuka said, taking a puff from his cancer stick. "I'm a homicide detective; I'm not here to arrest people for misdemeanors. I'm here because-"

Neuro smashed Yako's head into the ground. "Because Sensei asked you to! Sensei solved Gin Kanan's murder!"

Shiroyama snorted. "Murder? The boy ran off. It was a close and shut case."

The strange but familiar sensation of green aura surrounded Yako's arm. She allowed it to rise up and her finger dramatically pointed out, "The culprit is you!"

The aura dispersed, leaving her arm to feel cold. Her finger still pointed at Shiroyama who looked a little worried, but not much. "Culprit?" He said. "What's your proof, what's your motive?"

"Sensei has suspected you for months," Neuro shoved Yako out of the way. "To unwind, she likes to come to this club. And she has noticed over the past few months, you have gone through over fifteen employees."

Shiroyama shifted his weight nervously. "So? Most of them kept trying to steal my liquor. So I fired every one of them."

Sasazuka stepped forward. "Yako chan, these are some very serious allegations. I don't remember your assistant giving me any files on Gin Kanan's autopsy. Is there even a body?"

Shakily, Yako's erect finger pointed elsewhere. Up towards the ceiling where several other skeletons were hanging.

Ishigaki gave a terrified squeak. "Oh gosh, you're telling us those fake skeletons are…"

"Real," She finished for him.

"Oh, this is bull!" The now shaking Shiroyama yelled out. "You can't prove those skeletons are real! And besides, I won't give you permission to check! You need more proof, little girl."

"Sensei does have proof," Neuro brought out the glass of blood from his coat. "It's this. This glass contains the blood of possibly one of your victims up there. Sensei was smart enough to buy one and not drink it."

"No…" Shiroyama watched in horror as Neuro passed the glass to Sasazuka. "You can't…I won't give permission-"

"You don't have permission," Sasazuka said, carefully handing the glass over to forensics. "If Yako bought the drink, legally it's hers to do with it as she pleases."

"You sir," Neuro said to the now trembling owner. "Are a vampire. You kill your employees, then drain them of their blood to sell as drinks. I'm sure if we look at your freezer, we will find the mutilated bodies of your victims, Sensei says."

"Gin Kanan said you were vampire," Yako continued. "But he didn't have any proof. My guess is he came back to get some and you killed him. This is why you are so protective of the back- to make sure we wouldn't get that proof. Well…am I wrong?"

Forensics came back. "Sir, the blood tested out to be human."

"Well," Sasazuka snuffed out his cigarette in a nearby water bottle. "That's enough for a search warrant."

And like most of Neuro's crazed criminals, Shiroyama wasn't going out without a fight. "GET BACK!" He yelled wildly. He brought a lighter and flicked it on. A little yellow flame danced as he said, "If anybody comes near me, I'll drop this lighter and we'll _all _go up in flames!"

Ishigaki gave another squeal as everyone noticed they were all standing in spilled alcohol.

"Those _stupid _little brats!" Shiroyama screamed hysterically. "I started my business out as a sports bar! I wanted people to come to enjoy beer and talk about football! But no! All these damn kids wanted was a dark gloomy place with rock music and obscure lousy drinks! So imagine their surprise when I reveal to them months later that they've been sucking down actual human blood! Is that dark enough for them? HA!"

"Put down the lighter," Sasazuka had his gun out, pointing the barrel straight at Shiroyama's head. "Don't force me to kill you."

"Hmmm…" Shiroyama considered it. "Nope. I think I rather take you all down with me."

He dropped the lighter.

A girl screamed. Only in the last second in which Yako lost conscious did she realize the one who screamed was Ishigaki. A blinding white flash filled her eyesight then a smoldering darkness overtook her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was a dream.

Never mind how she knew. What matters is that she is _aware. _And the first step of taking control is awareness. From the moment she opened her eyes, she knew right then and there she was in a dream.

The windows were drawn open and a soft ocean breeze fluttered through. It gently made the white lace curtains to flap. Bright sun light filled the room and far off in the distance, Yako could hear the crashing of ocean waves. In a far corner, against the light peach colored walls sat a vase filled with bright flowers. The pillow she laid had a scent of plumeria.

That was just the environment around her. What held her attention was the person sleeping in front of her.

She couldn't have come up with this scenario in her wildest fantasies. It was too farfetched.

Neuro faced her, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He always looks at peace when he's asleep. No sharp fangs, no cutting remarks. His sleeping habits reminded her of a little boy.

The more Yako studied him, the more certain aspects about him stood out. One hand stuck out from underneath the blanket that covered them. He did not have his glove on. There were no claws, only fingernails and peach colored skin.

His hair was different too. It was one color: blonde. His triangle clips that was the focus of his demonic energy was gone too. His hair was untouched, soft and smooth. Yako's eyes went wide in fascination.

_Is this what Neuro would look like if he was human?_

Yako's heart fluttered. She was always afraid if Neuro became too human, he would be too weak to protect himself and die. But…if this is what he would _become _if he lost all his demonic power…Yako might not mind.

This is a dream right? That meant…she could anything she wanted…right?

With a shy smile creeping on her face, Yako snuggled closer to Neuro's sleeping form. "Neuro…" She spoke softly, gently soothing him out of his sleep.

The former demon opened one eye. (Pale green) "What?" He spoke.

She came closer. "Kiss me."

He closed his eye. "No. Sleeping."

"Please…?"

He turned over and showed his back to her. Determined, Yako placed her hand on his bare shoulder. "C'mon…"

What happened next was probably expected. Neuro suddenly grabbed Yako by the hem of her nightgown, grabbed her pillow and politely shoved it in her mouth. He then booted her out of the bed, stole all the blankets, curled up and went back to sleep.

On the ground, cold, miserable, and a pillow stuck in her mouth, Yako had one singular thought:

_Oh god! Even in these dreams he tortures me! I'm never going to get away from that, am I?_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Yako gave a painful moan as she woke. Her legs were aching as well as her head. Were her dreams going to inflict actual damage on her body? If so, she's never going to sleep again.

"Are you okay, Yako chan?"

Yako blinked and saw Sasazuka looking down at her worried. Behind him, she could see somehow everyone found their way outside. The bar, Dante's, became an inferno. Fire trucks were trying their hardest to put out the flames.

"What happened…?" Yako said groggily as Sasazuka helped her to her feet.

"I don't know," He admitted. Ash covered his face and his coat had a few singes around the cuffs of his sleeves. "I thought we were done for but the next thing I knew, we all were outside with little injury. My guess the blast was so strong, it knocked us all out before the flames got to us."

Yako could see even he thought such an explanation was piss poor, but there was no other way to explain it. Everyone, even Li Shiroyama, escaped with little injury. Yako herself had burns on her legs, but they were as serious as a bad sunburn. A little aloe lotion should help.

Standing not too far away, watching the firemen douse out the flames, stood Neuro. He had a smudge on his cheek and a satisfied grin on his lips. By his feet, was Godai. He was completely covered in black soot.

"We're taking Shiroyama to jail," Sasazuka said to Yako. "Bones won't melt in fire, and your assistant assured us the evidence in the freezer is protected from the flames."

"That's…ah…good…" She didn't want to think of cooked _meat. _

"There's just one thing left to go over. Do you know who started the riot?"

"It was him," Neuro pointed to the dark Godai.

"WHAT!" The poor yakuza man yelled. "You son of a-"

"If you want proof, I have photos here," Neuro flashed out a few polaroids and gave them to Sasazuka. They were photos of Godai jumping into the dancing crowd and punching some poor innocent dancer.

Yako's eyes bulged out of her head. "Where…?"

"Arrest him," Sasazuka ordered Ishigaki.

Godai turned and ran. He screamed at the top of his lungs as seven police officers tackled him, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FU-!"

"I'm sorry," Yako said in a silent prayer. She hoped the police wouldn't rough him up to much. She also hoped Godai would cooperate. She knew these prayers would go unanswered. As most of them did.

Done for the night, Yako and Neuro left the smoldering mess once known as Dante's to go home. It was now past three in the morning and Yako had to get up at six. "Aw…I might as well skip morning classes tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to get up in time."

"Ah…that mystery was quite satisfying," Neuro said fondly, tapping his stomach. "Shiroyama certainly had a lot of pent up energy."

"That's nice to know," Yako muttered sourly. She yawned. "I'm going home. Goodnight Neuro."

Fact: When Neuro repeat his tortures, he always does them in different situations.

Yako gave out a yell as she fell over the demon's shiny leather shoe. Her nose gave a satisfying crunch as it connected to the asphalt.

"Just one last thing," Neuro purred, picking the girl up so she faced him at eye level. "Your mystery…give it to me."

Yako rubbed what was once called her nose. "Eh? What?"

The demon brought her closer to him. _"Your mystery," _He said again, a little more dangerous now. _"I want it."_

Was there a way out of this? No. Neuro always gets what he wants and he doesn't mind using obscure techniques to get it. She thought by talking to Kanae, the mystery will disperse. Apparently things don't work that way. She wasn't ashamed by the dreams anymore, but talking about them to Neuro, to the _very _person who became the subject of them, is embarrassing enough. She didn't want to give it to him. She didn't want to explain to him what they were.

_So, why should you? _Came the voice of her friend. _If you don't want to, you don't have to. Like the dreams Yako, he has no real power over you._

Yako took in a shuddering breath. Her next words, she said with no fear. "No."

Neuro was taken back. "No?"

"No…You're not getting this mystery Neuro. Not now, not ever."

Neuro brought her so close to his face, had Yako choose to do so, she could easily kiss him. The hand that wrapped around her head slowly transformed into a multicolored claw. She felt it clamp on her skull a little tighter as a threat. "You sure you want to do that, Yako?"

Amazingly enough, instead of faltering under his threat like always, Yako suddenly smiled. "If you want this mystery Neuro…then solve it. It's what you're good at."

He frowned. "You know I have no understanding in human psychology, slave."

Yako wiggled out of his grasp. Landing comfortably to her feet, she turned her back on the demon, hiding her very satisfied smile. "Then…evolve."

Walking away, she resisted the urge to pump her fist into the air. Maybe she wasn't upset because she barely knew Neuro; perhaps she was upset because she spent so much _time _trying to figure him out. So what if she didn't know what his favorite movie is or if he liked music- she was going to find out one day. She was willing to.

Now it was time for him to figure _her _out. If wants this mystery, he can work for it.

In her pocket, Akane made a little thumbs up motion. Yako smiled down, then laughed.

She had finally won one.

**The end.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Epilogue in the next chapter, peeps. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. IT WAS SO HARD! (I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I wrote this thing like, four times. It's not a bad chapter, I just feel I could do better if I spent another month on it. But I don't want to wait another month. And I seriously doubt you guys want to too.)

R/R!


	6. Epilogue

She has never been kissed before, in real life or in a dream. She didn't know what to expect- what to feel. Will it be soft? Will it taste like lemons, as often she heard from the girls at her school?

His hand curved around Yako's back, bringing her closer to him. She felt her cheeks heat up at his sudden intimate touch and for a small second, she resisted. He kept her close to him, his arm refusing to let her go. When her body once again involuntarily flinched, he tilted her chin up towards him.

His mouth was on hers before she was given a chance to protest. Yako could only give a gasp in surprise. He was obviously the dominant one- his arms tightening their grasp on her. Each time she broke away to breath, he would capture her mouth again, silencing any words she had.

Her heart pounding loudly in her ears and her legs going weak, she pushed herself away just enough to mutter, "Wait…I need to…let me catch my-"

He leaned forward once again, letting his lips to caress her eyelid. She shuddered as he buried his face in her hair. She felt his breath against her neck and then his lips again, just at the area where her jaw ends. _That _spot was particularly sensitive, and he seemed to love focusing all his attention there.

She wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't letting up- as he was determined to make her writhe in his arms. "I-I," She stuttered. "I think I'm going to faint…"

She felt him smirk against her skin. "Go ahead," He pulled back with that satisfied yet cool demeanor on his face. Sasazuka then said quietly to her, "I'll catch you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Yako sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide and her cheeks on fire. Clutching the side of her bed, she hissed into the night,

"_Sasazuka? I already got used to Neuro! This is even worse!"_

**The the end.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Not much of an epilogue, but this is how I always pictured it to end. I know Sasazuka only sees Yako as a sister, but I can dream can I? Oh, and did anybody else but **Angel Terra **got the "Butter Knife" reference? For those who overlooked it, I called this fic "Butter Knife" because-

"The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife."

R/R please…


	7. Rejected

A/N: Welcome to my "The dreams I rejected" chapter. These are…well…the dreams I rejected. I'll give a little info on why I rejected said dream. Just realize that some, I never finished. Enjoy!

**Why I rejected this one: **For some strange reason unknown to myself, I write foreplay better than I write love scenes. Dunno why. So when I wrote this one, it became less like foreplay and more like…well…you know. Plus, I didn't like it.

_"Don't speak," Neuro hissed in her ear. "If they find us, we'll surely be torn to shreds."_

_Yako could only nod in response, gulping down any speech in her throat. The Evil Canceller could only hide their physical selves, but cannot hide their voices or movements. If she even breathed a bit too loudly, she would alert any one nearby._

_She did not question her whereabouts. Neuro had once use Evil Canceller while on the battleship, but this was not it. People with cross faces and stern frowns walked past them; none wore military outfits. Yako did not question why she was here or how she got here. All she knew is she had to keep quiet. It meant life or death._

_They could not move from that spot. Occasionally someone would walk past, exceptionally close to them and Yako would force herself closer to Neuro just to avoid them. She did not want to give herself away because her foot was sticking out a little too far._

_Her back against Neuro's chest, the silence felt loud to her ears. She could hear a pin drop._

_She felt Neuro sigh suddenly and in a low bored tone, said, "I'm tired of waiting. Let's make this a bit more interesting."_

_She didn't know why nobody else but her heard him. What did he mean? Was he going to reveal himself to the enemy?_

_"Don't make a sound or else we'll be found," He reminded her again. She didn't understand why he had to tell her twice. Was-_

_Yako took in a violent hiss of air as Neuro's finger suddenly touched a very sensitive part on her body._

_A person looked in their direction and Yako bit her lip to keep from crying out. Neuro wasn't making this easy for her. His finger made slow torterous circles on her flesh and she fought to keep her voice in. The enemy eventually looked away and Yako took in a deep breath of air._

_"S-stop," She stuttured. "We'll be f-found..."_

_She could hear his amusement in his voice. "Then stop talking."_

_How could he say something like that to her when he was doing such a thing to her? _

_She tired to ignore it. She found, that was impossible_.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Why I rejected this one: **This one was originally pulled from an old fic I deleted. But that fic was done in first person. Writing it in second person did not have that same…"Oomph" as it originally did.

_Somewhere, in the back of her head, she knew this was a dream. A few times she gotten holds of that idea, but as quickly as it came, it fluttered away like a blue butterfly. In this dream, she was helpless to stop the outcome._

_Her eyes were closed, yet for some unfathomed reasons, she could see everything that was happening. That was happening to _her. _This time around, the environment she was in was familiar. Her bedroom._

_She saw herself in her own bed sleeping deeply. She was on her side, hugging her pillow lovingly. From the peaceful look that was on her face, she could tell she was deeply asleep._

_And yet, at the same time, she took on her own perspective. She could feel the softness of the pillow in her arms, the warmth of the blankets that barely covered her legs. The moon shining in the corner of her window only gave enough light to illuminate her surroundings._

_Otherwise her room was pitch black. She could not see her door or the far end corners of room. And as far as she knew, she was alone._

_He stood at the foot of her bed. Was he always there? He leaned on the bed frame with his hands, quietly observing the sleeping girl. He then reached down, grabbed her blanket and threw it off her._

_Yako shuddered slightly from the sudden loss of heat but otherwise did not stir. Neuro stepped around to the side of the bed, sitting himself in front of Yako's form._

_He pushed the sleeping girl onto her back. Her arms folded themselves on her stomach as if she was ready to be placed into a coffin. Her head flopped to the other side and she moaned quietly as she repositioned her legs to align with the rest of her body._

_Neuro tilted his head, his eyes roaming her body like a piece of art work. And much like an artist, he got more involved._

_He grasped her arms and moved them off her stomach. He placed them next above her head, making her look like she was stuck in mid-cheer. Yako buried her face in the crook of her arm, almost as if she was hiding her face from the demon. Was she? It was an question she could not answer, not even awake._

_For a long moment, Neuro did nothing. Yako, completely aware and yet _unaware _of what was happening, she could only take the point of view from the demon. Through his sadistic eyes, she saw everything._

_He placed one solitary finger at the top of her forehead. Barely touching her skin, he traced his finger over her forehead, down her nose, touched her lips, over the slope of her chin and down her throat. The girl took in a hiss of air._

_He smiled his toothy smile. _

_Then began the flicker of soft touches. His thumb over her eyebrows. His fingers playing with her jaw. The stroking of her neck. The tickling of her lips._

_He seemed to particularly like this. As each time he did it, she would pucker and frown._

_He did not stop there._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Why I rejected this one: **It wasn't sadistic enough. As simple as that.

_Yako dove into her dessert like she hadn't eaten in days. She scooped out a large piece of her sundae, relishing how the caramel shimmered against the fruit and vanilla ice cream. She took a bite and shivered as the sudden flavor rocked her mouth. "Oh my, it's so sweet!"_

_Neuro sat across from her, looking bored and very out of place. His eyes wandered the small café, almost cringing at the sight of the bright table clothes and strawberry smells. The small coffee laid out in front of him remained untouched._

_Yako scooped a small bite small amount of her caramel surprise and held the spoon out to him._

"_No," He said, pushing her hand away._

"_C'mon," She insisted, brining the spoon back towards him. "One bite…"_

_Without warning, her sundae exploded. Yako screamed as ice cream, fruit, and caramel splattered all over her face and front. "Ahh!" She moaned, looking herself over. "Neuro, how could you?"_

"_You said to take a bite…" Neuro curled his fingers around the edge of the table and with a violent push, shoved it aside. His cooling coffee shattered on the ground while the European table crashed into the wall._

_Yako jumped back into her chair, her face and hands still dripping wet with sugary sweetness. She raised her arms in front of her as if deflect a blow._

_Neuro grabbed her arms and forcibly pulled them down. "Well?" He asked. "Where?"_

Where? _Her mind screamed. What did he mean?_

_Her eyes looked at her arm, staring at his gloved hand clutching her wrist. She noticed at crook of her elbow, a small piece of mandarin orange was stuck there. _

_Neuro had notice her eyes and he followed her gaze. "Ah…" He said, catching her attention. "There?"_

"_What? No…I…"_

_He bent down, opening his mouth wide. Yako gave a gasp as she felt his teeth graze against her skin. His lips enclosed around her inner elbow. He then suckled at the fallen fruit, letting his tongue to lick up the remaining cream. "Mmm…" He pulled back, savoring the taste. "Where else?"_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Why I rejected this one: **Remember my Blair Witch moment? Well, back in the day where this fic was originally going to be more than 10 chapters, this was one of the scenes I had thought up. But I knew I wasn't going to keep such a commitment and I downplayed the fic to what you see here. So here's the scene I was going to do, but never will. This is, more or less, "Neuro solving Yako's mystery."

No matter what Yako did, she could not free her arms. The more she pulled, the further in the shackles dug. Soon, her wrists became nothing more than a bloody raw mess.

Neuro didn't even try. Yako wondered if it was because he was in too much pain or if he didn't have the energy. His arms hung over his head like useless sticks and his eyes were dark. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, broken in more places than Yako can count. It was horrifying to look at; his legs shattered and bent in awkward positions. From head to toe Neuro was covered in his own blood and more kept seeping through his coat.

Yako gave a yell as she tried one last time to slip her arms free. Pain shot through her wrists and erupted into a fiery spasm. The shackles were simply too tight. "Neuro..." She gasped after the pain dulled down. "Is there anything we can do?"

She didn't like seeing him like this. So weak, so _defeated. _She never knew how much she came to rely on Neuro's strength. It was as if someone told her pizza was the worst food combination in the world. How can Neuro be defeated? It can't be.

Without looking at her, he said, "I have run out of demonic energy. My strength of now is equal to a human. But with my legs broken, my ribs broken and my shoulder dislocated, I can barely move."

Yako couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying Neuro...are we...are we going to die here?"

He is never one to cover up the truth. "Yes."

That "Yes" brought everything down. Even now, in the darkest times, Yako had the smallest glimmer of hope they'll get out of there alive. But even Neuro admitted that they were going to die. And if he thought it, then it must be the truth.

Yako leaned against the wet cold wall of the dungeon, feeling that bird of hope eat its' way out of her heart then flying off. She was going to die. Neuro was going to die. And there was nothing they can do about it.

Of all the emotions she was feeling at that moment, guilt should haven't been one of them. She felt guilty- because she was going to leave her mother behind. She had just lost her husband to murder, now she was going to lose her daughter too? It was too cruel. Yako wanted to tell her mother of all the things she was sorry for (eating through the monthly food bill, eating her mother's hidden expensive chocolates, once eating the plastic fruit that her mother laid out for decoration...) she wanted to tell her mother of the truth of who really solved her father's murder.

And Kanae, her best friend. There were so many things the two of them had planned to do. Go to Europe for their senior graduation. Visit New York and see a Broadway play. Spend a whole night playing nothing but video games and singing karaoke. It sounded like fun. Yako felt bad for canceling all of their plans.

And Akane! She was never going to have her murder solved. She was going to be stuck behind that stupid wall for eternity until someone tears down the building twenty years later. Akane was another good friend Yako never really had a chance to have fun with.

Yako didn't realize she was crying. She wasn't really scared. She was upset that her life was going to be cut short. She looked over to Neuro, curious to know how he was taking this information.

He was never going to eat the ultimate mystery. Is that his only regret? He didn't look upset, just tired. He was staring at the ground, his eyes not really focusing on anything. Was there really anything to say?

Yako thought about it. Thank you for solving my father's murder? I'll treasure the time we had together? That kick you gave me yesterday- the bruise is still there? If there was anything to tell him, tell him now. You're not going to get another chance.

Suddenly a though struck her. Just a thought. A possibility. And before that bird of hope could fly back to her, she whispered, "Neuro...what if you eat a mystery...right now?"

Neuro tiredly lifted his head. Despite all the blood running down his face, he stared at her as if her head had mutated into a squid. "What do you mean louse?"

Yako licked her lips. "Do you remember my mystery a few months ago...the one at Dante's bar?"

"Barely."

"Well...if you eat that mystery...will you gain enough energy to set us free?"

He pondered about it. "Possibly. I don't know. I can barely feel your mystery, so I seriously doubt it'll give me enough energy to get us out and defeat all my enemies. The best I might do is set us free and open the bars."

Only for them to do what? Carry a tired broken demon up dozens of flight of steps, dodge enemies at every corner and walk out the front without being seen?

It was a small hope. So small even the bird had shitted on it. Still, it was better than nothing and if there was a _chance_ they could get out alive, Yako was going to take it.

"Neuro...the reason why you were feeling a mystery from me is..." Yako suddenly felt her cheeks flaming up. Her heart began beating twice as fast. Why? She thought she got over this? She was about to DIE and here she is, getting embarrassed. "...I was having dreams..."

That told him nothing. "Dreams?"

Yako took in a shuddering breath. "About you. About...us...together."

That dull, uninterested look on Neuro's face told her he still didn't get it. She was going have to elaborate.

So, she told him. Every detail, everything he did to her. And with each breath she took, her cheeks got a little redder. It took her perhaps, twenty minutes to explain the whole thing. And when she was done, the beating of her heart pumped loudly in her ears and it felt so hot underneath her shirt.

Neuro still looked disinterested. Yako came to the sudden realization that maybe he didn't understand or the mystery wasn't good for him anymore. She just told him what she had hidden in herself under lock and key for months. The only good thing about this is she was going to die soon and nobody was going have to remind her again. The end.

Still so very tired, Neuro slumped slightly towards her way and said, "Get closer, Yako."

She didn't know what he was doing, but she complied anyways. Stretching herself as far as the shackles could let her, she leaned towards Neuro. Her arms bent achingly behind her and she ignored them.

Neuro, despite all his injuries, pushed himself against the wall closer to her. It took him great effort, that she could see. Once he got as close as he could, he turned his head towards her.

He kissed her.

For a nano second in which the world stopped- a humming bird's wing only flapped once - a droplet of water froze in space - millions of a atoms paused their eruption -For that impossible short moment in time, everything made sense. It was bliss, pure and simple. Her eyes had widen, her heart skipped a beat, and pleasure; it was her first kiss. And it was perfect.

But it wasn't a kiss, Yako realized. Neuro let their lips touch and then he pulled back. And with him, her mystery.

He pulled further back even still, his mouth open, his eyes closed. It was hot and cold- her mystery. She felt no actual physical form, just the sensation of it. This…mass of energy pooling out of her, trailing, following Neuro's lips.

All her feelings, her embarrassment, her confusion, her anger, her pain, her giddiness, her pleasure of it all, fell out of her…

And into Neuro. The demon leaned back, closed his mouth and swallowed.

Yako slumped against the wall, totally drained of energy. Sweat poured down her brow and she breathed heavily as if she just ran a mile. "Well Neuro?" She panted. "Did it work?"

His eyes were still closed when he said this, "It's different. It's not very satisflying…"

He then smiled, showing all of his sharp elongated teeth.

"But it's pure."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: For those who wanted to know what was the story behind the Blair Witch bit: The basic story was, back during the warring stages of Japan, soldiers brutally kill a woman thought to be a witch. Fast forward to modern day. Lately a lot of couples up in the forest hills have been disappearing. Neuro senses a mystery and goes to investigate. Apparently now that witch who got killed, wants revenge. She needs a sacrifice and a virgin female body. (Neuro and Yako) Stuff happens, Neuro gets his ass handed to him, then you get the scene above.

And that's how far I got. I really don't know what happens afterewards because at this point, I changed my story to what you see here. If somebody wants to use this plot, go ahead. I'm not planning to make a sequel.

R/R!


End file.
